


An evening like any other

by ChrisMilaKuro4



Series: YiZhan Fan Fiction series [1]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 天天向上 | Day Day Up (TV), 燃烧吧少年! | X-Fire RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, Sub Xiao Zhan | Sean, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, bonde xiao zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisMilaKuro4/pseuds/ChrisMilaKuro4
Summary: Yibo:"Zhan-ge, tell me what you want ...... Zhan-ge, you are so beautiful, so sexy"Xiao: "Yibo ... please ... please ... Yibo, my love please ..."Yibo: "what is it, what are you asking me for?"Xiao: "hm" Yibo: "Tell me Zhan-ge, what do you want?"Xiao: "T-you ... ahh, I want you"
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: YiZhan Fan Fiction series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	An evening like any other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolenthusiastnightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolenthusiastnightmare/gifts).



> Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. I'm still learning english.😋

Yibo was sitting on the sofa quietly sipping an American iced as he carefully observed the scenery before him when the voice reached him.

"Y-Yibo .... Please, I ... AH, Yibo ....... AH ... mmmmmmm"

the boy seemed to have almost reached his limit that Yibo suddenly got up and took off his shirt, the boy, who was blindfolded, oblivious to everything, continued to moan soft moans and from time to time whisper the name of his beloved so languidly to excite anyone.

Yibo approached the boy like a lion to his prey, grazed from the neck to the private parts of the boy who began again to speak to his beloved

"Yibo .... ah ... mmmm.Yibo please ... I can't do it. ..AH… AHHhmmmg "

Yibo was no longer in himself and began to take off all his clothes too. came dangerously close to the boy tied and blindfolded in front of him, bit his earlobe and whispered to the boy in impatience,

Yibo:"Zhan-ge, tell me what you want ...... Zhan-ge, you are so beautiful, so sexy"

Xiao: "Yibo ... please ... please ... Yibo, my love please ..."

Yibo: "what is it, what are you asking me for?"

Xiao: "hm" Yibo: "Tell me Zhan-ge, what do you want?"

Xiao: "T-you ... ahh, I want you"

After those 3 words, the little clarity and reasonableness that remained in Yibo dissolved into nothing...  
he began to nibble a little the lobe of the other while with his hands he stroked him from the thighs to the chest Xiao, sighed with pleasure, so Yibo started to stimulate his member while playing with a nipple then kissed him, after breaking away his lover whispered his name and then said:

Xiao: Go on, kiss me again

So he gave him a clamp on the lip and began to go down, covered his belly with kisses while persistently groping his thighs

Xiao: mmmnh yibo, ah yibo

reached the member of the other with his mouth, placed it gently between his lips and then began to suck, licking the top of the member with his tongue, he put it deeper and deeper,slowly, as she brought him closer and closer to her face, squeezing his buttocks

Xiao: mm yibo, yes, more, oh my, ahh I love you, yibo I love you I want you ... ahh

after a couple of minutes that the boy kept begging him, yibo raised himself slightly and began to kiss his inner thigh when suddenly he put one finger in the other's orifice and stimulated him intensely ...

Xiao: Ohh, _stronger_ , more, babe, **more**...

Yibo gave 3 more strong stimuli then took off his finger and gave him a kiss, a long kiss that became an intersection of tongues and gasping breaths

Xiao: Yi- ah, yibo, I can't do it, I want you too much, please ...

Yibo: I'll drive you crazy zhan-ge ...

after saying this he licked his neck and in the meantime he inserted 1 finger and after a stimulus he added a second finger starting to increase the speed, his lover moaned and moaned almost as if he were sobbing

Xiao: ah, yibo, ah, my love, mmm honey, oh my ...

He increased his speed and stimulated intensely when he stopped and then quickly resumed slowly

Xiao: Ohh ... yes ...

Meanwhile, Yibo bit his nipple again and stimulated the other

Xiao: ohh, yibo… more, I want more

yibo put 3 fingers began to nibble his earlobe whispering sensual words

Yibo: zhan-ge, how beautiful you are, zhan-ge, you have such a slim body ...

  
The boy moaned and gently kissed his cheek and then stammered:

  
Xiao: babe, I'm about to come, my love, I want you, I want you so much ...

Yibo stopped abruptly and ran her lips across Xiao's chest  
to then slowly insert his member into the other's orifice and push twice then pull it out and kiss  
to return immediately afterwards quite violently squeezing his buttock with one hand and supporting him at the side with the other, he continued with circular motions, slowed down and went fast alternately and then took it off and stimulated it intensely with 2 fingers a couple of times and then went faster.  
He removes his fingers, caresses his legs and then grabs his hips and brings him closer to him with a sharp blow, reenters him and begins to push quickly and moderately hard  
with a few slow lunges in between

Xiao: oh my! yibo Be, _keep it up_

  
The boy, panting and screaming, reacting instinctively to every stimulus, to every touch, to every minimum attention;  
Yibo stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath and kissed his neck moving circularly inside Xiao and then completely entered him and started pushing again, hard ... very hard

  
Xiao: **AH, AH, AAHH Y-AH YI-BO AHHH**

Yibo took a slow lunge before starting to push hard again.  
penetrates it all the way, holding it by the wrists and then doing some slow lunges and immediately getting back into the rhythm ...

yibo: zhan-ge, zhan-ge, tell me, what do you want me to do? What do you want me to do to you?

Xiao: give me ...

Yibo: what?

Xiao: ... give me all of you ...

yibo in arousal puts him on his back and begins to penetrate him using all the weight of his body, slows down and after nine blows and 2 lunges and resumes the unbearable rhythm when he suddenly comes out without even stopping first but immediately returns violently  
her beloved tries to stifle the scream with the pillow,he moans continuously, his body is tormented by spasms and by now almost unconscious he screams the name of Yibo, as if in desperation;

Yibo: can I cum inside?

Xiao Zhan almost on the verge of collapse had barely the strength to beg, moaning a sweet

"... _yes_ ..."

  
Yibo sank for 5 more hits and then came inside the boy.  
The two still out of breath remained lying on top of each other for a few minutes, when yibo finally comes out and stands next to Xiao ...  
the boy complained

Xiao: oi oi oi oi, aa, never again ...

Yibo: Was I that awful?

Xiao: Absolutely not, you were fantastic, but I'm not your age anymore, I can't stand this rhyme all night long!

Yibo: I don't think you are that old ...

Xiao: WHAT !? I DIDN'T SAY I WAS OLD !!!

Yibo: AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Xiao tried to hit yibo on the chest as punishment but he was too tired, so they stood looking into each other's eyes with a veiled smile on their faces.

Yibo: Zhan ...

Xiao: mm ... yesh?

yibo:… I love you… so much

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, pls don't hate me😂


End file.
